


surprise!

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, M/M, Marriage Proposal, dorms omg, kevin is so smart, kevkyu💖💗💗💖💗, more tags to come im running late, theyre so gay omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin proposes to Changmin.With a kinder surprise egg.





	surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tiktok.. literally.

Kevin always wanted to propose.  
He always wanted to tell Changmin everything he feels, everything until there's no secrets between them.  
He always wanted to make one of stupid romantic love declarations to him.  
He always wanted to get down on one knee in front of him, take out the velvet box out of his pocket and ask him the infamous phrase : _'Will you marry me?'_

He just.. didn't know how to do it.  
He wanted to make it special (Like almost every couple I'm pretty sure, but leave him be.), he wanted to make it _their_ moment.  
Birthday? Valentine's day? Anniversary? Everyone did this.  
He wanted Changmin to be genuinely surprised, not expecting it when he pulls out the ring out of nowhere and asks him to be _his forever._

And that's when one day, scrolling on his TikTok _for you_ page (Trying to find funny ones is pretty hard, but he's willing to sacrifice himself.) while splayed out on the dorm's couch, he fell on a video of someone putting a ring in one of those kinder surprise little boxes where the toy is supposed to be.  
Of course, he's going to do it.

"Don't even think about it." Jacob muttered behind him.  
"What if I told you I'm thinking about it?" A grin appeared on Kevin's face, nose scrunching when the older left his sight. "It's fun."  
"Didn't you say you wanted to make it special? You're gonna tell him you found this on fucking TIKTOK?"  
"It'll make him laugh." Kevin pouts, sitting up. "Don't tell the members."

"Tell what?" Eric's small voice rose up as he peeked at the living room.  
"Oh, Eric." Jacob looked at the youngest. "Nothing, Kevin just wanted to-" He got cut off when a pillow (thrown obviously by Kevin) hit his face. (Eric laughed, btw.)  
"Dye my hair!" Kevin exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm gonna go wild." He let out a forced smile when Jacob gave him that 'are you fucking serious' stare.  
Eric raised his eyebrow. "Something other than brown or black?"  
Kevin paused, thinking. "Yeah! But that's a surprise, you'll see once it's done."

_To do list:_  
1\. Propose to the Babie  
2\. Dye your hair blonde.

The second point wasn't supposed to be there.

Kevin came back to the dorms with a small bag, in which was a '_Homemade Kinder Surprise Egg Making Kit_' he surprisingly found at the convenience store, and some milk and white chocolate he was going to melt later.

"Kev, what are you doing? It's 6am.." Changmin's voice in the kitchen made him turn around from the melting chocolate.  
"Me? Nothing, babe." Kevin chuckled. "Go back to sleep."  
"Can't." Changmin muttered, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the kitchen's lighting. "You left the bed."  
Right, they were cuddling in Kevin's bed before he left.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes," He kissed the younger's forehead. "I promise. I just can't burn the kitchen down, okay?"  
Changmin pouted, and Kevin just wanted that pout to disappear. "Okay.. but if you don't come back in a few minutes-"  
"I will. Now get some sleep."

Kevin let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when Changmin left the kitchen.  
He quickly spread out the melted chocolate in the small molds and placed them in the fridge, before going back to his room to find Changmin half asleep, waiting for him. "See?" Kevin asked, climbing in the bed. "I kept my promise."  
Changmin clinged to the younger and hummed. "Hey, Keb, I have a question."  
"Sure, go on."  
"I know it's a bit crazy, but if I were to propose to you..." Kevin almost choked on air. What if they propose at the same time, oh my god. ".. would you say yes?"  
Kevin laughed quietly. "Of course I would. I'd likely spend the rest of my life with you."  
Changmin's eyes lit up. "Really? You would?"  
"Yes." Kevin pressed a quick kiss on the redhaired's lips. "I love you, after all."  
"I love you too." Changmin whispered, a wide smile on his face.  
"Gross." Hyunjoon groaned from the other side of the room. "Y'all being gay that early in the morning?"  
"Get used to it already." Changmin stuck his tongue out to the younger before cuddling back into Kevin's chest.

When the dorm was fully awake, Kevin stormed out to the kitchen and pulled out the molds from the fridge. "Give me the pan." He quickly told Juyeon who was present in the kitchen.  
"Hey hey, what are you going to do with that?" The older asked, then Kevin (not really paying attention) pulled out the velvety box and opened it, taking a deep breath as he took out the ring from it and placed it in another, pink and plastic box. "Oh my god." Juyeon's lips formed an "o".  
"Shut up." Kevin muttered, heart beating like crazy when melting the edges of the egg's sides with the slightly heated pan. "Only Jacob knows."

The taller just nodded at the sight of Kevin carefully putting the box in the egg and placing the melted sides together. "That's... original."  
"Thanks. I have to dye my hair blonde next, because Eric almost found out and I had to find an excuse." The brown haired boy muttered while placing the Finished Egg back in the fridge for the sides to harden faster.

And there he was, half an hour later, holding the egg in his hand about to bother his boyfriend about it.  
"Hey, babe." He sat down on the couch next to him. "Open this."  
"Why?" Changmin raised an eyebrow. "I'm not hungry."  
"I-I said open it." Kevin blurted out, handing him the stupid egg.  
Changmin chuckled, taking it. "Is that what you've been making earlier?"  
"Yeah." Kevin really hoped the loud thumping of his heart while watching the younger crack the egg in two wasn't that obvious. "Made it for you."  
"That's cute." Changmin stated, looking at the pink plastic box in his hands.  
"O-Open it."  
"Why are you stuttering?"  
"Nothing!"  
Changmin sighed, opening the box to find a little bag, you know those little bags for jewelry or other small stuff. "What's in there?"  
"Find out." Kevin managed to calm his voice down, but he was sure he was still a blushing mess.  
Changmin's eyes lit up when he took out the ring out of the bag. He looked at Kevin with a surprised face, and the older took out his hand with a smile. "Give it to me." He said, to which the younger complied.

When he kneeled down, Changmin covered his mouth and let out a muffled "You're really doing it, huh?"  
"Shut up and let me talk." Kevin chuckled and took a deep breath.  
"I suck at love declarations, _on god_, but let me tell you something." He started. "I told you earlier that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, right? I've realized it recently. Your smile is like rays of sunshine waking me up in the morning through the blinds. Your laugh is like music to my ears. Everything about you is so endearing and I foolishly, well not really because I don't regret it at all, fell in love with you. You're like the sun, and I'm like the moon – you help me shine like the sun helps the moon at night. You bring light and happiness in my life. You loving me back makes me extremely happy, and you accepting my proposal would make me even happier." He grabbed the younger's hand. "So today, I'm asking you. Ji Changmin, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

It didn't take long for Changmin to squeal (extremely loudly, loud enough for the rest of the boys to gather in the living room) and tackle Kevin on the floor, peppering him with kisses all over his face. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes! Yes!"  
Struggling, Kevin put the ring on his now fiancé's (_fiancé!_) ring finger, soon enough to be pulled in a long kiss full of giggles and smiles between it.  
"Oh my god," Changmin said, fingers tangled in Kevin's hair. "I love you so much."

"That's extremely homosexual." Chanhee chuckled, making the two boys realize they're surrounded by the other members.  
"You..." Eric started, "Are you still dyeing your hair then?"

Kevin ended up with a ring on his finger and his fiancé's (**_FIANCÉ!!!_**) gloved hands tangled in his hair as he dyes his hair blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos r appreciated 💗💗💞💖💞💖💗💞  
(my twitter is @.kevkyus if anyone wanted to hmu...)


End file.
